


So changable

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: bad boy, tricky tricky Moriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know. He's soooo changable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So changable

Sherlock was making himself tea (living alone and the fact Mrs Hudson started going out more often forced him to become more self-efficient) when the doorbell rang. He sighed with irritation, put the bag in the mug and went downstairs to see who wanted him this time. He didn't put the robe on, haven't seen aything wrong in openng the door in his pyjamas. Maybe at least the boring client will get ashamed and go away. Stupid day. He pressed the handle and was going to turn and go back not even looking up and checking who's that, but the music went on and forced him to look up. That first unwise decision and seconds of staying still in shock costed him much. Before he even realised, two man went from behind "the boring client" the person at the door was supposed to be, and grabbed Sherlock. There was no sense in struggling, as before he could even do sth tey were holding him tight and the chlorform started to work. The tissue freed hi face finally and with a silet breathe in Holmes blacked out. The cameras on Baker Street were turned in another diretion, focued on a fight taking place on the corner, when two man thrown another weak figure in pyjamas to the boot and closed at. The consulting criminal smiled widely closing the door, and get in the car, still bouncing in the rythm of  _Staying Alive_ that was playing on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. Really. This is that short. Probably even shorter than notes. You can consider this a prelude. Might be multi chapter... we'll see. If you have any suggestions of what's gonna happen, feel free to let me know.


End file.
